Twenty Minutes 'Till Housekeeping
by Berumotto
Summary: What if the thief and his swan get caught by a housemaid before taking the shower at the getaway motel? First not exactly twenty minutes, but more or less afterwards. A little improvising and lots of quite detailed smut, coupled with the adorableness that defines this ship. ***sets 11 years ago***


**_Hey ya, fellow ship mates! :') I'm proudly presenting you my very first smut fic, fortunately it's a Swanthief one, since I'm quite *cough* obsessed with them lately and yet couldn't find any fics with them that include mature-rated content. Not acceptable._**

**_Anyway, if you find grammatical errors, spelling mistakes ect. you can keep them, I'm not a linguistic pro and foreign English-speaker, so yeah, sadly they tend to flow in at some point…but constructive criticism is always welcome and if someone is willing and voluntary like to beta my story (stories), please PM me. :')_**

* * *

**Title:** Twenty Minutes 'Till Housekeeping (A little "Tallahassee"-filler on what could have happened at the motel ;P)

**Rating:** M (Explicit! Don't like don't read!)

**Synopsis:** What if the thief and his swan get caught by a maid before taking the shower at the getaway motel? First not exactly twenty minutes, but more or less afterwards. A little improvising and lots of quite detailed smut, coupled with the adorableness that defines this ship.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes 'till Housekeeping**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_All he wanted was her._

Such unequivocal words were liquifying down the blonde's spine. Overall it felt like hot chocolate with a dabber of sweet cream on top, making her flesh shiver, not only the bones, but acuteness of inner thoughts would melt underneath. Seventeen years in which no damn individual cared to connect her with such a weightily numeral like _all_. The blonde orphan never was a content of this word to anyone even if someone told her that she was really meaningful, that she was loved. There were such phrases but without incommensurable intensity and honesty. Seventeen years of gustily inner winter.

Now, finally, summer arrived.

Gradually a long lost blaze of happiness swelled up, blandly gripping around her up to now icy soul.

Almost automatically she leaned into the dwindling shadow that his face casted over hers, because their faces were so close through this half embrace. Playfully Emma streaked the edge of his grey shirt.

Thereby fixing his gnawing gaze without cease, coming up closer and closer to him until she could feel his warm breath upon her upper lip. Her nose tip nudged the mellow surface of his hot, raw cheeks. She couldn't resist and gave in. Slowly she closed the eyelids over that pretty covetous glance, gave vent to her feelings and conveying it. Only to him by slowly…very carefully making claim of his mouth and exhaling the sweet inebriation of emotions. Feelings that he originally caused.

The kiss started out quite innocent and desperate. It heated up as soon as Neal scorched on the quickened craving that steeply rose and boiled up inside his girl.

Attaining outwards through the sound of an affectionate moan as he stiffly squeezed her buttocks and with that slightly lifted her body up. They immediately deepened the kiss by slashing tongues against each other to initate a very corybantic dance. Just a brief spell later Neal broke the pleasure and heavily gasped for air. Lightly bending over, taking her flimsy reddened face into both hands he proceeded kissing and softly sucking up her carotid artery. Whilst mumbling in a jestingly reproachful tone.

„Emma…darling…why are you always making me want you so badly. Stop your charms. This could get naughty in every…possible…way…here. Remember, we only have twenty tiny minutes." Instantly the blonde put the index finger against her tousled-haired boyfriend's lips and stopped him from protesting. No need to destroy the best moment now. She knew that, as soon as started he could hardly get hold on himself.

„Twenty minutes are enough.", she whispered into his ears in guarantee and he with a smirk continued to fondly bite the right earlobe. It was one of the most sensitive parts of her body, causing her eyelids to flutter in pleasant surprise. The zipper of her favorite flower patterned dress dropped. The white cotton fabric instantly followed the jeans jacket in not so elegantly landing on the dirty ground. She trembled, partly doffed. It always used to be a bit drafty in these low-budget rooms. But who were they to complain? Spending drop-dead chilling nights together in the backseat of a bug without heating-cooling element. _That_ used to be the most luxury comfort they could imagine. Biting her bottom lip and teasingly glancing at him she let her fingers wander down his chest. Over belly and the adumbrated curves of muscles beneath. Until she reached the algid breech of the trouser and slowly dragging it down while dunking into the sweetness of his lips again. A little too firmly than expected Neal pushed her back. Still holding on to her bare back, preventing her from having an adverse impingement. Furthermore conducting her slender body in the right position. While an astonished yelp escaped Emma's throat when suddenly feeling the wooden edge of the bed in the hollows of her knees, he chuckled lightly. The blonde let herself collapse on the messy bed, drawing the thief on top of her. She could feel him thrill above her and grinned in the kiss as he intended to relocate his body so that his hand could travel to her still covered breasts. He squeezed each of them and thus caused a sharp moan on her part, just to end at the most tedious challenge that mankind has to face: Opening the tricky bra closure. It worked well this time, only took two seconds until he figured out and tossed the needless garment away. She mentally counted and nodded in approval.

„Oh yes….oh" Emma whelped in pleasure as he promptly found her hardened nipples and smoothly rubbed them between his rough fingers. In this flow of sensation the blonde noticed the bag of goodies right beside her. They were laying widespread over the right bottom part of the bed. Off the reel she realized something and threw her head back in a sudden disenchantment. „Oh darn."

Emma pushed Neal's still fully closed upper body part back a bit to look at him in a flash of disappointment.

„What's wrong?", he huskily asked while brushing a strand of her blonde hair aside to kiss her forehead in between.

„We have to stop."

„What…why?"

„I…", Emma paused and swallowed, again, glancing at the haul as if looking down at a piece of fetid crap. „We don't have any protection. I've missed to steal some. " Neal growled lightly at this sudden letdown. Of course he understood that there was no way they could continue this now…sadly.

„Why lord, have mercy with us."

Emma chuckled slightly as she heard the sigh of frustration escaping his mouth. Though with obvious displeasedness he unhasty backed off of her and rolled to the side.

„Aw, c'mon, we'll have enough time to explore the sheets of the next motel, alright?", she patted his back, leaving a quick kiss on his left shoulder and jumped on her feets to grab the scattered clothes from the floor.

„Gimme your word, Bonnie?"

„You have it, Clyde.", Emma winked and he smirked while she removed the ribbon of her ponytail, letting the blond flood of hair run over the shoulders.

„I'll shower first."

„Go ahead, babe. I'll need a long and exceedingly cold one afterwards."

* * *

Meanwhile waiting for the sound of floating water from the bath Neal collected and examined all the stolen items of their little shop-lifting. He was mildly surprised by the great outcome and Emma's larcenous devotion lately. After he taught her some lessons on how to be a more inconsiderable thief she did improve in sneaking and being more attentive. However, the fact that she more and more began to take an especially grand shine to this criminal stuff somehow alarmed him. It felt like handling a person with drug addiction - well, maybe pushed a little too hard, but close enough in metaphorical sense. Emma was a teenager, not of the most unawakened sorts, but still…

She was young, not very worldly wise and easily susceptible for the risky and anticlimatic ways of life.

In fact _he_ should be the responsible one. But how was he supposed to keep her out of the dump, when of pure necessity sliding in it himself? He wanted to stop this deliquency long ago, even before Emma caught him in this stolen bug. Then he was forced to continue. Just now though a new sunny perspective opened up and could help fix them both in turning their lives inside out.

Tallahassee it should be.

Leisurely he let himself sink down the mattress and studied the map on which her finger pointed towards that particular location. The many A's, many L's, many S's, many E's were quite noticeable. An exceptional town-name. Pretty suitable for an inconvenient two-against-the-rest-of-the-world couple like them. Regardless Neal didn't have a clear vision of what their life would be in this foreign town. How far it would challenge them, whether or not they'd succeed to resist the temptation of falling back into old customs. As long as they'd have each other, all should be good either way. At least he hoped so.

Travelling on this train of thoughts along the way he registered an unfamiliar female voice…coming from the other side of the front door.

„_Putain de merde, c'est toujours la même chose!"_

The dark-haired thief could only catch some bribes about the words that this woman put to air, but obviously she was cursing and complaining about something. Although she was briefly back-pedaled it gave him only a short second of blinking between the skipping of a heartbeat to realizing that they had to leave immediately or shit would hit the fan.

To their amazing serendipity another voice rang out and it seemed as if the cleaning lady just got caught into a conversation about an upcoming market crisis with another lady. Just take your time with coffee party, Neal thought. He resisted to make the sign of a cross, instead grabbed all of their utensils – including the flypaper for nightmares - and nearly stumbled into the soggy bathroom, closing the door behind and nervously leaning head against it to listen for any sounds.

„Gosh Neal.", Emma exclaimed as unsheathing her head through the opening of shower draperies. „Don't startle me like that. I've nearly got a heart attack."

„Pssssh.", he hissed and stayed alerted.

„What is wrong?", she asked in a whisper with a little unsettlement gleaming through her usual deadpan expression. Neal gave her a quick glance of full seriousness. Additionally sensing that her hair was still dry as straw to the tip.

„Emergency. We're not having a space of twenty minute like expected. The housemaid is already here."

„Hell no!", the blonde quietly cried out and wildly looked around as if searching for a bolt-hole to hide in.

„Still she seems to be caught in some paddywhack with another woman, maybe we have a chance to get away."

Compendiously he measured the possibilites, but only found a small window in that bathroom through which if anything only a child could escape. Emma silently followed his sight.

„No way. What could we do now? We're practically caught."

Right on cue the cleaning lady entered the apartment and probably in an immediate intuition noticed the presence of someone else. Yet she didn't run off to call security personnel.

„Who is there?", the woman asked instead, sounding quite strident and demanding. Old maids, always so persistent. She was about to approach the bath door.

„It's uh…Mr. Granola here! Uhm…apologize for the trouble caused, but my little boy got burnt by dumped leftovers… of hot rutabaga soup thrown out the third floor as we passed through the alley." Emma could barely contain a paroxysm of laughter and thereupon intending to press both hands over her mouth to shut it. But in short imitating a childlike voice: „It hurts so much, papa, ouch ah!"

„_Parbleu!_ Poor boy! Is he fine? Should I call the ambulance?" The woman's accent was strongly audible now.

„No, no he is fine. No need to worry, I'll take care and help him taking a long cold shower in the meantime my wife is probably fueling the car so we can head off soon. Just give us a little moment, okay?"

„Of course! If you need anything just call me, I'm outside cleaning the stairs and porch."

„Alright, thank you very much."

With that the woman left while mumbling sorrowful and in barely a distant the sweeping noises began.

„Did that really happen? My, my.", Emma chuckled and leaned herself against the tiling.

"That was a damn close shave. Luckily she's an overcredulous crone..."

"You should become an actor, Mr. Granola." She gave him an impressed nod.

„You're quite convincing as a boy as well. Anyway, let's leave or the fine Frenchwoman will chase us with her broom.", Neal wheezed in a haste and filled the bag with all their belongings. In addition he grabbed some untapped towels, toilet paper and a fresh bar of soap that was lying desolated across the basin.

„No, not yet.", the blonde responded and sniffed at the crook of her arm.

„Emma! No time."

„I need to take a shower, my whole skin is fucking dirty and smelly…"

„Later okay?"

„When?"

„Ugh, tomorrow?"

„No way! Besides I won't sleep with you - now stinking like a shaggy mutt - in the same car. We have a chance since the cleaning lady won't check for a while when the shower is running."

Neal paused and halfheartedly rolled his eyes given that the danger indeed has been in hesitation for a moment.

„Fine, princess…if you'll let me jump in too we could take this shower together."

„…"

Something must have crossed her mind, because abruptly her gaze seemed absent and somewhat...dreamy?

„So?", he digged deeper and raised an eyebrow in expectation. In truth there was a campaign of thoughts stomping up from the gutter and knocking on his ostensible innocent skullcap as well, but he tried to put it back. In vain.

„Alright, come in.", she spoke under her breath and could not hide the trace of a smile as Neal started to undress.

„Maybe…", she murmured, licked her lips in appetite and carefully swirled around to turn on the spray nozzle, clenching her teeth as the arctically frigid water ran down her hot skin, burning from yet unrealized desire. „Maybe…"

„Maybe what?", his calm, yet somewhat hoarse voice instantly annealing into her skin, making her auricle shiver in joyous prevenient. The blonde winced as his arm slowly reached forward and she could feel his body heat, his dry harsh breath in her neck, but he didn't reach in to touch her.

Instead of that he grabbed an already opened tab of lotion and made Emma involuntary sigh in disappointment, whilst she turned around and faced him with a smug coruscation in her eyes. Deeply swallowing at the nude sight of him she let her gaze wander from his bare naked toe up to his unshaven, rakish appearing lineament.

„Maybe…we could still have a little fun."

She took the bottle out of his grip and squeezed it so that a sip of honey-milk odoriferous liquor piled up in her flat hand. First she waited for his reaction, but after he gave her a shrug and watched the actions of her hands in sheer curiosity, she just went for it. In the first instant hesitant, but with growing eager, strength and passion she rubbed the lotion over his chest area, massaging it into his strong, weathered shoulders while he started to do the same on her pliant skin.

At one point the cheeky blonde couldn't hold her fire anymore, giving vent to a deep throat, shrill moan of delight as he inadvertendly stroke the already irascible papilla of her breast. That automatically caused the gap between them to shrink to zero as she draw her quavering body into his. Considerably feeling his goodly member rise appetend against her inner thigh, grasping at his darkcbrown soaking-wet curls and breathlessly lingering into the hungry kiss he initiated hereupon. „Emma.", he groaned hardly ever being able to catch a gasp as he sensed how she engrossed his manhood and started to firmly caress it in a consistent rhythm. „Emma…please, you know we can't…"

He pushed her back a bit and she allowed it, heavily inhaling air, pulling the blonde hair aback while, again, regretting that she missed to swipe any condoms at the store.

„Is there a chance that running water will wash everything away immediately, before it can…you know…", Emma asked deliberately short-witted, but holding on the tiniest possibility whilst playing with the strand of his hair.

„Very low, sweetheart." His voice still sounded croaky, but also because he choked on a sip of water. In a familiar appeasing and simultaneously comforting manner he nestled his warm forehead against hers.

„Could you…take it out beforehand?"

„I, uhm, not sure whether I can bear up under your allure…but uhhh…I could try…I can't promise."

„I doubt the chance of you impregnate me is very high, just like a jackpot."

„You'd take the risk?"

„Only this time."

Emma knew that she couldn't withstand that persistent craving for this roguish thief any longer and aside from that she knew that he felt the same struggle, only glad to find a valid argument to break the wall between them. This last phrase of her gave the finale stimulus.

All the reluctance flew away and left nothing but an electrifying desire between two kindred souls, two people, two bodies, finally wanting to explore, taste and feel each other after what felt like a century. Yes, they did love each other before, but it was a quick adventure and to Emma, since it was her first time, a rather unpleasant activity on the backseat of their yellow bug. Although Neal treated her in the most gentle way one could imagine. After a while the pain left and she could give him back all the love.

However, now it felt entirely different. After she silently gave him the permission, yes, almost sandbagged him to do so, Neal pinned her against the flagging, lifting up her fragile body to give her hold as the blonde pinched her finger nails into the flesh of his shoulder blades, coevally they let sound of a hollow gasp, continuing into short breaths from the very moment he bumped into her hard and deep. At the peak, in thrill of ecstasy and during the tangible touch of their spirits, both unconsciously cried out each others names. They were true soulmates after all.

* * *

Briefly after the French woman sneaked in to check for the Granola's little boy, she didn't came across anyone. Only the shower seemed to went continously till the lady turned it off and back in the living room noticed a wide-open window leading to the backyard.

Puzzled she wrinkled her forehead.

"_Curieuse…"_

_._

_._

_._

**~Fin**

* * *

**_...and that's how Henry was made. :D How'd you like it? Gosh, I feel uncomfortable…but well…I enjoyed writing it to say the least. :') And, though I tried to be objective there are a few hints pointing towards my all-time favorite theory of Neal=Bae. :P Figure out which._**

**_Cheers!_**


End file.
